


The Price We Pay

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to keep secrets in CI5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price We Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble123's Law and Order table. Prompt#1 - "Guilty"

_Cat that got the canary..._

 _The bloody fool's going to land us in hot water. The Cow'll cotton on that something's up, I know he will. And when he does... well... that'll wipe the smirk from Bodie's face in a hurry. S'nothing funny 'bout being chucked off the squad for good..._

 _It was good last night, wasn't it? Hot and hard, just the way I like it. Bodie's cock up my arse... My dick down his throat for afters... Oh, yeah... good..._

“Doyle!”

“Sir!”

Doyle shot his sniggering partner a deadly glare and tried his best not to look guilty.


End file.
